Captain's Log
by Rubyrose82
Summary: As Emma sets up a surprise anniversary date on Killian's ship, she anciently finds a Captain's Log that has more than just wind directions in it... Is Emma ready to hear what her boyfriend really has on his mind? Chapter Two will be posted next week! Hope you enjoy and don't worry next chapter will be much smuttier! Follow me on tumblr @captain-swan-coffee! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Emma still couldn't believe that it had been six months since her and Killians first date. It may not seem like a long time to most but Emma hadn't had a relationship last more than a few weeks at best. Everyone in her life usually used her and left before anything got too serious. But Hook wasn't like that. She knew that he would never leave her side if that's what she wished. He was the most loyal and caring man she had ever been with and he treated her like a princess. So Emma decided that for once she was going to be the one to surprise him for a change. She put on his favorite dress a picked up takeout from the Italian restaurant they went to on their first date. She bought a few candles and drove to his ship down at the docks to surprise him with a romantic dinner for two! Emma called her dad this morning and asked him to keep him busy for a few hours, giving her just enough time to set up before he got home.

Emma climbed aboard the jolly carefully trying not to get her kitten heels stuck between the floorboards. She magically opened the cabin hatch and made her way carefully down with her big bag full of food and surprises for the evening. She set up his desk into a romantic candlelit table fitted with a white linen tablecloth and champagne.

Emma peered into the mirror above his bookshelf, smoothing a stray hair back and adjusting her bright red strapless dress, Killian's favorite! Her hair was pulled back into a loose low bun with little curls that framed her face perfectly. And the whole look was complete with a pair of three-inch nude heels that Killian would do anything for. In his words, "You already have the best legs in all the realms so when you wear those too it makes it even harder for me to control myself." Emma giggled as she could hear him say it.

But she couldn't help but think she forgot something...Shit! How could she forget, matches! She knew it sounded dumb. Emma had magic so why couldn't she just light the candle herself? Well, she hasn't quite mastered the art of lighting a candle yet. A fire she can light no problem but something a little more controlled isn't as easy as it seems. The last time she tried it she almost burnt down the apartment so she sticks with a lighter for now. She knew Kilian had to have some matches somewhere around here. She his bookshelf first but no luck. She then searched in his desk drawers thinking that would be the next logical place to look. And sure enough, they were right there. Emma picked up the small box and started to close the drawer when she saw a stack of books piled on the desk. Why would he keep them in a drawer when he has a bookshelf right over there? She picked one of the novels up. It had a black leather casing with red engravings. It read, "The Romance of Lust, Vol l." Emma wasn't gonna lie she was definitely intrigued! She flipped the first book open and read a passage.

"Her close and tight-fitting white stockings displayed her well-formed legs, for while confined to the house during our morning lessons she did not wear drawers; so that in the position she sat in, with her knees higher than her feet on the already high fender, and her legs somewhat apart to hold her work in her lap more easily, the whole glorious underswell of both thighs, and the lower part of her fine large bottom, with the pinky slit quite visible, nestled in a rich profusion of dark curls, were fully exposed to my view. The light from the fire glancing under her raised petticoats tinged the whole with a glow, and set me equally in a blaze of desire until I was almost ready to faint. I could have rushed headlong under her petticoats, and kissed and fondled that delicious opening and all its surroundings. Oh, how little she thought of the passion she was raising." Oh my god, Emma thought to herself. This erotica, porn, or whatever you want to call it! She laughed out loud! Her tough pirate captain had a series of novels that would put 50 Shades of Grey to shame! She would never let him forget this one! Emma picked up the next book to see if it was just as dirty as the first!

This one was called, "The Nunnery Tales," Oh this oughta be good she thought to herself. She read another passage, "Before this device the beautiful young Emilie stripped, my eyes devouring her nudity. She was most curvaceous, her hips wide. Her breasts were full and pendulous and capped with rosy buds that swelled under my intense stare. Her milky thighs swept up to the mossy juncture that was of the greatest interest to me. The hair on her mount was thick and bushy; below this mass, there peeped a most delicious pink slit that invited penetration. I felt a stirring beneath my dress and longed to ram my expanding cock into that moist love nest. On this black altar then, which set off the dazzling whiteness of her skin most charmingly, Emilie knelt down, a victim for sacrifice, and after depositing the switch between her spread legs proceeded to her devotions. I was not altogether without experience in women's charms; for instance, I was more than intimate with a pretty seamstress, who lived on the top floor of a house in the Rue Joubet. She very sweet and loving, and liked nothing better than to be fucked. I'd also enjoyed my mother's young housemaid. While making her ladyship's bed one day, she was astonished, but not disagreeably I fancy, to find her petticoats abruptly thrown up from behind, and a hot, stiff cock thrust violently up her cunt and between her buttocks."

Emma's cheeks turned red and her eyes widened as a chuckle escaped her lips. A tinge of jealousy fueled with arousal swarmed her mind as she thumbed through the rest of the collection. After six or seven erotic novels she picked up a navy blue leather book with silver engravings that read, "Captain's Log" across the front center. Emma smiled thinking about her captain's days on the high seas. She opened the first page and found a handwritten inscribing on the inside cover.

 ** _For my favorite little brother who will no doubt be a captain of his own ship one day. Even though you're a bloody wanker sometimes I don't know what I'd without you._**

 ** _Love you always, Liam_**

It made Emma smile, laugh and cry all at the same time. She wished that she'd been able to meet Liam. He really was the one person in his past that he truly loved and looked up to. Emma carefully flipped through his most prized possession, enjoying reading the little journalizing of weather patterns and course directions, but she noticed that this was just the front half. She turned to the back and saw more of a diary format. Her eyes began to mist when she read the next passage.

 **Entry 1**

 _I woke up today feeling different. Something I haven't felt in a long time. All this anger and resentment seems to have floated away and I'm not quite sure why...I've had the same emotions for the last century, every morning when I wake I feel angry yet determined. Today, even if it was just for a moment I felt, well fine. Like I could breathe for the first time in my life. Only one thing has been on my mind since Milah died and that was to kill Rumplestiltskin. But I woke feeling like maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world if I didn't. If I just lived instead of fight everything would eventually be okay. I just don't know why today is different than any other day? The only difference is this Swan girl, Emma. All she's done is hold a knife to my throat, leave me for dead and insult the hell out of me but I dreamt of her last night. For decades all I've dreamt of was killing the bloody Dark One but this morning I woke up hard as a rock and the feeling of her lips on mine. I can't get her out of my mind. All I can think about is if and when I'll ever see her again._

Emma couldn't believe that she made that much of an impression from the first time she met him! She thought that for him it was all about sexual tension and innuendos but he actually felt something from day one. For some reason that meant more to her than anything. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help from reading the next entry.

 **Entry 2**

 _I can't stand to see her hurting like this. For the first time in centuries, I have the Dark One on my deck and all I can think about is what I'm gonna do to those sons of bitches who took Emma's son and caused her this pain._

 **Entry 3**

 _I almost lost her. My heart hadn't hurt like that since I watched Milah die in front of me. When the prince pulled her out of that cold, dark, mermaid invested water my heart stopped. I told her to take my cabin tonight, that she'll be more comfortable there. Now all I can think about is her lying in my sheets and hoping that I could be there to comfort her too._

 **Entry 4**

 _Ever since that kiss that Emma and I shared, every second of my days have been consumed by that same fiery lust that radiated from her. Every time I see her I feel my leather trousers get a little tighter. I feel horrible because the only thing I should be thinking about is Henry and how to get him back. But every time she walks by me the smell of vanilla and coconut lingers in the air. And when the sun hits her hair ever so perfectly it brings out the golden goddess that she truly is._

 **Entry 5**

 _Seeing her and Bae together is like a knife through my heart. She kissed me but that's when she thought he was dead. Why would she want a one-handed broken pirate when she could have the father of her child? The kiss we shared was most likely a moment of weakness on her part. How else would she kiss me? I don't deserve her... I just wish I would have savored our kiss more. Memorized the taste of her lips, the feeling of her skin on mine and the curve of her breast against me. But I've decided to back down. Even though I want her more than life itself, I can't ruin another family. Pan was right. She'll never want me like she wants him._

Emma was nearly balling at this point. Hearing how he truly felt during each of these moments in their relationship was heartbreaking. She wished more than anything that she could go back in time and talk some sense into herself and reassure him to not give up hope.

 **Entry 6**

 _I thought to say my goodbyes to Emma and her son was utterly terrible, but what hurts more is finally being able to see her for the first time in a year and her not even knowing my name. That was like getting my heart ripped out of my chest all over again._

 **Entry 7**

 _I hate lying to her like this. The thing I want to do most in the world I can't do or it will ruin her life and most likely end in everyone's death. The worst part is I think she's finally starting to see me as more than a pirate. And now I can't do anything about it! I just want to kiss her... When I break this curse the first thing I'll do is do just that followed by killing that bloody witch!_

 **Entry 8**

 _If I had to be stuck in an alternate universe with any person in all the realms I'm glad it was Emma. Seeing her in that red dress I knew that I had fallen in love with her. And watching her snog my former self-ignited lust and anger all at the same time. I just wish she'd kiss the real me, the me that would actually remember._

 **Entry 9**

 _Finally after a year of dreaming about the pleasure of making love to her it happened. And the best part was when I woke up she was still there. And even better not only was she still there but I woke up with her lips wrapped around my cock. There will never be a better feeling than her wrapped around me. If I could only taste one thing for the rest of my life id want it to be her._

 **Entry 10**

 _I almost lost her again tonight. I thought her lost at sea in Neverland was the scariest moment of my life but that was before I got to listen to her slowly freeze to death trapped in a wall of ice while her father and I got to watch, completely helpless. All I could do was hold her close to me hoping I wouldn't lose her. Emma's fine now but I've never been more scared in my life. I learned though to never take the woman I love for granted. I will cherish every moment I have with her for however long they will be._

 **Entry 11**

 _I can't believe she was the one to ask me on a date! At least I think that's what they call it? Either way, she is allowing me to formally court her. I just wish I could be a whole man again. A man with two hands instead of a hook. She says she doesn't mind it but I can't see how any woman would… Regardless I know just the place to take her! Belle even helped me find some more suitable clothing. She said that I should blend in a little more now that I'm here in Storybrooke to stay. I just wish I still had the Jolly. I would love to take her sailing and watch the stars from the deck. Perhaps another time but right now I can't wait to show Emma the real Killian, not Hook, but Killian Jones._

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Emma couldn't believe the pain and misery that she put him through. She just assumed that most of the flirting in the beginning was fueled by lust but he truly loved her from the start.

Wait, Emma thought to herself. "He said that he loved me," she whispers out loud. A grin appeared upon her face as her eyes lit up. Emma couldn't believe that he actually used that word. Not only did he use it but he felt this way even before their first date! That word wasn't really in Emma's vocabulary. Because every time she said it they would leave her. But this time was different. She never felt the need to suppress it. Maybe she never said it out loud but she knows how she feels! She knew with 100% certainty that she was in love with Killian Jones.

"There you are, love! Your father said I could find you-" Killian was stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the woman he loved holding a book that he had bared his soul completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: I'd recommend reading chapter one! But this is really all you need to know!

Entry 8  
If I had to be stuck in an alternate universe with any person in all the realms I'm glad it was Emma. Seeing her in that red dress I knew that I had fallen in love with her. And watching her snog my former self-ignited lust and anger all at the same time. I just wish she'd kiss the real me, the me that would actually remember.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Emma couldn't believe the pain and misery that she put him through. She just assumed that most of the flirting in the beginning was fueled by lust but he truly loved her from the start.

Wait, Emma thought to herself. "He said that he loved me," she whispers out loud. A grin appeared upon her face as her eyes lit up. Emma couldn't believe that he actually used that word. Not only did he use it but he felt this way even before their first date! That word wasn't really in Emma's vocabulary. Because every time she said it they would leave her. But this time was different. She never felt the need to suppress it. Maybe she never said it out loud but she knows how she feels! She knew with 100% certainty that she was in love with Killian Jones...

Emma didn't know what to do. It was obvious that he knew she read the log, but the question was how much does he think she read. His face turned red with embarrassment. She could tell he was totally mortified.

"Um, love, is there any chance you could just forget everything you just read?" He asked awkwardly scratching behind his ear. A nervous tick of his that she had observed over their relationship. After a few moments of silence Killian tried again. "I'm so sorry, love. I would completely understand if you never wanted to see me again," Hook let out an awkward chuckle hoping it would defuse some of the tension in the room while averting his eyes and shifting his weight from side to side.

Emma rushed over to him, bringing his lips to hers for a searing kiss. She could tell he was taken aback by her gesture. He fully expected her to run for the hills after everything he admitted in that journal.

She ran her fingers through his dark locks while pressing herself firmly against the hard peeks of his muscles. Even though he was strong and toned, she still felt a soft warmth envelope her whenever she was with him. Her hips moved across his lips to her jaw, kissing every inch of him before pulling back to meet his gaze. "Killian Jones, I love your hook, I love your past, and I love our future. I love that you love Henry and my family. And that you protect me and my heart. I love that even when I push you away you keep pulling me close. I love that you put me first and show me what I deserved. But most of all Killian Jones, I love you. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to say that," Emma smiled, her eyes glimmering with love and hope for their future.

Killian's heart fluttered at the sound of her confession of love. "I love you Emma Swan, more than you'll ever know," Hook sang as he caressed her soft rosy cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Emma smiled so wide that it almost hurt! Her whole body was buzzing with the feeling of relief and love. But a tinge of guilt crept up inside her. "I'm so so sorry, Killian," Killian looked confused and tried to interrupt but she pressed on. " Not just for reading your journal but for all the pain I put you through. I hurt you and broke your heart just because mine had so many walls built around it. I didn't even think about what this has all done to you. From day one you have given me nothing but respect and support. I hope you figured this out but I never cared about Neal like I care about you. I always would pick you. It doesn't matter that he was the father of my child, that was irrelevant. Sure I loved him but I never loved him like I love you. Your love is selfless and unconditional, Neal's was teen love. They don't compare even in the slightest. And I never truly thanked you for coming back for me and my family when Henry was taken. You offered your ship, your knowledge and yourself. You didn't have to do that, but you did. You put your life on the line when you could have easily walked away. And I'm sorry that I didn't trust you when Zelena cursed your lips. You were just trying to do what was right for me but I was stupid and didn't trust you even though you had never given me a reason not to. And when we were stuck in the past in an alternate universe you stood by my side through everything. You held my me when I thought I had lost my mother and saved my life more times than I can count. You've always put me first, and from now on I promise you I'll do the same," She vowed, placing a kiss to the top of his hand then placing it to her cheek.

That speech was exactly what he needed to hear. Every doubt, question, and concern he ever had was answered. A weight was lifted from his chest and he could breathe again. He pulled Emma tight, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you for saying all of that, love, but that was all in the past. I wouldn't change a single thing about our story, Emma. All the pain we went through just made our love that much stronger," Hook grinned

Killian briefly tore his gaze from his gorgeous Emma that was standing before him and looked at the romantic dinner set up on his desk in the middle of the room. The candlelit glowed over the lasagna and red wine. "You did this for me, love?" Hook teased, sliding his hand and hook over her hips, giving her his famous cheeky grin.

"Perhaps… I thought it might be nice to remake our first date in celebration of our sixth month anniversary" She giggled as she felt his fingers skim across her hips.

"You didn't have to do all of that for me. But I am starving," He started nuzzling her neck, kissing down her throat.

Mmmh me too, but on a second note I think I'm more in the mood for dessert," Emma teased, twisting the charms around his neck, slowly bringing him to her lips. He tastes like rum, sandalwood, and a hint of vanilla. God she loved the way his body moved against hers. Emma pressed him against the staircase, her hands everywhere. She could feel his member start to stir to life. It was kind of hard to ignore his impressive cock hard against her stomach. A carnal need awakened in her. It had been nearly ten days since he touched her liked this. Between the newest Storybrooke villain and helping with her new baby brother while also raising a child of her own, her time has been slim, to say the least. All she wanted was to feel him inside her, but she had some other plans first.

Killian couldn't keep his hands off her. His hand made its way up the skirt of her dress, caressing her toned ass. He couldn't believe that the woman before him was really his. Not only was Emma Swan his best friend but she was his true love. He just knows it. He doesn't need any proof, he can just feel it.

Killian felt his Swans hand traveling down his chest, skimming his the hair between his vest. He smiled when he heard little moans coming from his sweet Emma's lips. As he kissed down the column of her neck he felt her hand caress his aching cock.

Quickly she pushed his jacket off his strong broad shoulders and ripped open his vest. Luckily only one button hit the floor but neither one could bring themselves to care. With a smile on her face Emma sunk to her knees, kissing every inch of skin she could get her hands on. She could feel him quiver under her touch. In their entire relationship

"Emma love, you don't have to do that. I know you're not comfortable with it"

"The only reason I wasn't comfortable with it was that this for me is the most intimate thing someone can do for another person. But you've broken down every last wall and I want to do this for. I want to taste you," Emma gleamed, a twinkle in her eyes as she went back to her task. She could tell what her little speech did to him. His cock was bursting out of his jeans just begging to get out... She happily obliged, popping the top button, taking him into her welcoming hands. She watched him shutter, her breath warming his manhood. Emma smiled up at him, only making him lust for her more. She brought her gaze to his belled tip, smearing a bit of his excitement across her lips, tasting the precum before teasing him some more. Her knees stung against the hardwood beneath her but she didn't care. Diving in for a better taste, Emma moaned around him sending erotic vibrations that shuck him to his core. Emma was a bit surprised, usually, he was more vocal with her, but all she heard were sharp gasps and his hook digging into the wall behind him. Her pirates' eyes were sealed shut and his bottom lip slightly open. As she accelerated her ministrations she felt an encouraging hand slip into her golden tresses easing her forward. Emma smiled at him, finally getting some sort of feedback from her pirate. At last, she heard a moan slip from his lips which only turned her on more. She knew her lace panties were completely soaked. Emma continued with her ministrations while dragging one hand down to her slick folds, touching herself to the sight in front of her. Killian groaned, the sight making him harder. He had never seen anything hotter in his 300 years. The woman he loved sucking him off as she touched herself was his undoing.

"Fuck, love you have to stop. I'm so close," Hook nearly shouted, as he gasped for air. But Emma didn't stop. As he reached his peak she returned her hand back to him, cupping his balls giving them a light squeeze. He came harder than he ever had before, shooting his seed down her throat. The sounds that fell from his lips were music to her ears. She continued pumping his shaft until she was sure to wring every last ounce of pleasure from her pirate. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. The old Emma would be terrified of the look they shared. But the new Emma didn't want it to end.

"Bloody hell woman, that was...worth the wait," Hook chuckled barely able to speak. A sheen of sweat covered his whole body. The sun reflected off the water shined through the porthole almost giving him a glow.

Emma stood up slowly, wobbling a little as her pirate pounced into action not wanting waste another second. Killian tried to unzip the dress blindly from behind but he could. She could tell he was getting frustrated. Emma reluctantly pulled herself back and slowly began to up zip the masterpiece before him. The red silk fell to the floor revealing a matching lacy red bra and panty set.

"Happy anniversary," Emma giggled twirling her hair while shifting her weight to one side. With her hand on her hip, she sauntered over to her awestruck pirate. He leaped forward catching her bottom lip between his teeth giving it a light tug. Arousal shot straight to her core. Emma pulled off the rest of his clothes as fast as she could. His hand slid down the toned soft skin of her stomach. She moaned when she felt his hand move against her lace covered core. The sensations were muted against the fabric but it kept the fire alive. As he rubbed her center through her panties his hook traveled to her breasts which were driving him mad. Killian taunted her nipples through the lace, watching them harden under his touch. He desperately wanted to rip her bra off and take one into his mouth, teasing her until she was on the edge begging for more. But he wanted this to last.

Something inside him took charge and Emma wasn't complaining. She loved it when the captain in him came out to play. He pressed his whole body against her, walking her back to the bed just a few feet behind her. When she felt the mattress against her knees she pushed herself onto the neatly made sheets. Emma's hair which was previously in a low curly bun was now spread like a halo on his pillow. She looked absolutely stunning. He still couldn't believe that the gorgeous blonde savior in front of him was not only his but also loved him. He moved to hover over her, kissing his love with everything he had. Her arms hooked around him, her nails leaving crescent marks on her shoulder blades. The slight sting mixed with arousal stirred his member back to life. The seductress before him moved her hips against his creating the perfect kind of friction right where he needed it. Killian kissed down her neck briefly pausing to nibble the lobe of her ear. He could feel her shutter, only encouraging him more. He continued his journey down the column of her neck sucking her pulse point and teasing her collarbone. He made his way down the valley of her perfect breasts. Hook moved downward to the real treasure, torturing her with his tongue, sucking the apex of her thighs, and tormenting the insides of legs. Mewls of pleasure escaped her lips. The sounds of her moans only encouraged her dashing lover more. He placed his tongue flat against her lace covered core while shooting her a cheeky grin. He then slid a single digit down the center of her pussy. He could see her arousal soaked the fabric. He smiled as he smelled the feminine scent. He went in for another taste over the lace making sure to add an extra flick of his tongue over her clit, giving her just enough to beg for more.

"Killian Jones you're gonna pay for that. Don't you know it's bad form to make a girl beg?" She pleaded, fisting the silk sheets under her.

"Beg for what, my love? You're going to have to specify for I have a vast array of talents," Hook smirked, running his hook down the inside of her thigh, a faint red line followed.

She grabbed his hair with one of her hands forcing him to meet her gaze with a look of desperation in her eyes. "I want you to bury your head between my legs and lick my pussy until I come!" Emma moaned, arousal coursing through her veins as she pawed her own breast.

Killian couldn't believe what had come out of his princesses mouth. He was the one who did most of the dirty talk but something in Emma clicked and it brought out a whole different side of her and he wasn't complaining.

Hook pulled her panties to the side revealing her perfect pussy. The sound of fabric ripping brought her back to reality. The tiny piece of pink lace was tore to pieces leaving her soaked folds left on display. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her as his breathing hitched from anticipation. Finally, she felt something cold against the apex of her thigh. She gasped as she watched his hook reach her glistening heat. He slowly rubbed the curved top through her center, drenching it in her sweet nectar. It was without a doubt the hottest and most erotic thing he had ever seen in his 300 years. Her chest was flushed with arousal and her folds were slick and glistening with need. He drank in her sweet nectar, watching her chest rise faster with every swipe of his tongue.

A rush of endorphins washed over her as she came. It felt almost as she broke into a billion pieces before being put back together and brought back to earth. She forgot what that man could do with his mouth. He came up for air, her arousal on his lips. Killian snaked his way back to her before giving her a mind-blowing kiss. His hand blindly felt for the bookshelf directly next to his bed. He flipped the lid on a small wooden box grabbing a condom. The first time they were together he wasn't so sure about the rubber shields as he so delicately put it, but it became a habit in their lovemaking rituals so he got used to wearing them. But right before Killian tore the wrapping Emma waved it away.

"I don't understand, love we always use these," Hook reasoned cocking one brow.

"Remember when I went to the doctors last week? Well, I take a pill now that does the same thing as the condom, so now we don't have to use them anymore. Just consider it a second anniversary present," Emma giggled, giving him an inviting wink.

"Bloody hell woman, you are just too good for me," He smiled returning to her lips, kissing them with everything he had. He hated those blasted rubber things. He would do anything to be close to Emma but he was thrilled that he didn't have to wear them anymore. Now he could truly feel what it was like to be inside his Swan without any barrier.

He encouraged her to tilt herself so she was on her side facing the rest of the cabin. Emma giggled, feeling her mans toned muscles against the smooth skin of her back. She could feel the warmth of his skin as he held her close, caressing her soft curves. A low moaned escaped her lips when she felt Killians rough yet strong hands slip between her legs. Emma thrust her head back in pleasure, grinding her backside against his center teasing him as he teased her.

"You like that?" Hook mewled, sucking on her pulse point as he flicked her swollen nub.

Killian slid two of his digits through her slick center, briefly teasing around her opening before swiping his fingers around uncharted territory. Emma had never felt anything quite like it before. A thousand nerves were set ablaze all throughout her body as her pirate rubbed around her puckered hole.

The next thing Emma felt was his member sliding through her silky center before slowly pushing his cock into her while giving her plenty of time to adjust to his impressive size. A sharp exhale escaped her lips as she felt herself stretch for her pirate. His movements began at a leisurely pace but eased into a more commanding beat. One thing was for sure, Killian definitely had rhythm. She often wondered if it was the years at sea that shaped that quality.

How Emma wished she could be transported back to the Enchanted Forest when Captain Hook ruled the sea. She always regretted losing her opportunity when she encountered Captain Hook during Zelena's curse in the Enchanted Forest. She still has dreams about that night.

Emma was pulled back to reality when she felt Killian's confident fingers brush against her clit. "I'm so close, Killian," Emma groaned knowing that Hook wasn't far behind. He picked up the pace; Killian could feel Emma's hand reach back to his neck prompting him to kiss her. He obliged sharing a kiss of a lifetime as Emma reached her peak. She shattered around him her center inviting him to do the same.

Usually, he could hold out long enough for his Swan to come undone at least one more time but he wasn't used to making love without a condom on and it was throwing him off his game. Having nothing between them caused Killian lose control much faster than usual. He wished to never use those blasted things again if he could help it! Getting to experience each other's bodies without any barrier, physical or emotional was a completely new adventure. One that he wished to repeat over and over again.

Moments later she could feel him shudder against her, blowing his load deep inside her, coating her walls with his seed. A smile tugged at her, giggling as she felt her pirate's lips against the back of her neck.

"I love you," Emma beamed, shifting herself around to meet his gaze.

"I really think I could get used to hearing that," Hook teased, nibbling the soft lobe of her ear.

"Well you're going to," Emma laughed while Killian's beard tickled her neck as she watched the sunset on the water through the small porthole of his ship.

He loved basking in the afterglow with his Emma. He still couldn't believe that she was the first one to technically say the L word. Of course, he was still embarrassed that she read some of the most vulnerable moments of his life. "Wait, did you find anything else besides-"

Emma cut him off with a cute grin before he could finish. "If you're asking if I found your dirty little collection of erotic novels, the answer is yes…" Emma giggled, switching positions so that she was now on top with her arms on either side of her waist, her golden hair falling over her shoulders as the setting sun bathed their bare bodies. "Now I've got some competition," She rolled her eyes with a faint grin.

"Oh please love, those are nearly a substitution for the real thing," He promised caressing her soft locks. "Things get lonely out at sea and a man has needs. But thankfully all those needs have been met and then some," Hook assured her, flashing a seductive smirk.

"So you don't touch yourself anymore?" Emma wondered, her chin resting on her chest, her big green eyes staring up at his gorgeous face.

"Oh I do, but I don't need those books for that anymore. I have a very active imagination" Killian chuckled while reaching for her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers before bringing it to his lips.

"Now that I know what you're into it makes me think I need to step up my game," She stated hesitantly. Of course, she was mostly joking but there was a part of her that was a little jealous of what she read in those novels.

"No, Swan you're what I'm into not some bloody book I promise," Killian vowed using his hook to swipe a stray piece of hair off her face. Emma's superpower didn't go off. She knew he was telling the truth as he stared into her eyes with love.

"Oh before I forget, I have something for you," Killian grinned reaching around to his night table pulling the top drawer open. He pulled out a small velvety black box. Emma's eyes grew and Killian could feel her body tense up.

"Calm down, love I'm not proposing!" Hook chuckled rolling his eyes at the nervous blonde before him. Emma apologized, laughing it off before taking the small box from her one-handed lover.

Emma lifted the top revealing a necklace. It was so simple yet so breathtaking. It was a tiny gold compass. It was gorgeous. Emma could feel tears begin the wallow in the corner of her eyes, tugging at her very soul. She finally connected the dots. This mimicked the compass that they were fighting over the day they met. The day they climbed that beanstalk together.

"I know that we had a no gift rule, but I couldn't resist," He bashfully told his swan. "Do you like it?"

She nodded sealing her appreciation with a kiss. "Killian, this is amazing, thank you," Emma smiled as a single tear fell from her cheek.

"Do you remember when we climbed that beanstalk together and I stole that gold coin from the giants?" Hook wondered.

"Of course, how could I forget any part of that day," She joked while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I had a local jeweler melt that coin down and turn it into a pendant for you. I wanted you to have a part of that day with you always. Because that day was the best day of my life. It was the day I met you. And I wanted to have a part of it too, that's why I had the jeweler make me one too," Killian released looking down to his own bundle of charms around his neck pointing to an identical compass placed close to his heart.

"Killian, I don't know what to say," She looked lovingly up at him. "Thank you."

"Now, do you want to enjoy that wonderful banquet you've prepared before our next round?" Hook smirked lifting a single eyebrow.

~CS~

The next morning Killian boarded his ship after his brunch with Snow. As he made his way down to his cabin he noticed at the door was left open. He always closed the hatch every time he left the jolly. And only one other person had the key, Emma. He smiled, carefully walking down the ladder. He found a small black box on his neatly made bed with a gold bow wrapped around it. Hook pulled the ends, unraveling the ribbon. He then opened the present to find a modern looking blue bound journal with silver etched stars all over the cover. Killian opened the book, his eyes drifted to the inside cover. His index finger traced the name, Emma Swan. A loose page fell out of the first page and fell to the floor. He bent over, picking it up to examine it. It read,

" _Dear Killian, I thought it was only fair. You showed me yours so now I'll show you mine._

 _Love you always, your Emma_

He blushed at the gesture as well as the last sentence. A smile tugged the corners of his lips while he read the date on the first entry. It started on September 7th, 1997. He quickly did the math in his head and figured that she must have been a teenager when she wrote this. He read heartbreaking after heartbreaking entry of her life. He so wished she knew the future. How spectacular her life would be and that her parents always loved her. He wished he could take all that pain away, but he knew that the pain she experienced made her who she is today. He picked up another similar looking journal next. He could tell it was a well-loved book as he thumbed through this journals pages. He gathered rather quickly that this one was more recent due to the handwriting and vocabulary. The first entry read as followed:

September 7th, 1997

Today I was almost adopted for the 4th time. I don't know why this keeps happening to me… Families come to see me say they want me then change their minds. Why am I never good enough? It seems like all the other kids find families so fast… I don't understand why my parents abandoned me…

Killian's heart shattered into a million pieces. What a great way to break your heart in 60 seconds or less. But he knew that his Emma knew the truth now. She knew how loved she was.

But the gifts did not end there. Next, Hook picked up a magazine that appeared to have a half-naked woman on the cover. Killian thought he was seeing things or the sea air was finally getting to him! He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The first page had a woman nearly fully nude on the page. This world never seize to amaze him that's for sure! The last thing Killian found was an envelope at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and carefully sliced the top with his hook. When he laid his eyes on the contents he literally had to pick his jaw up from the floor. There in those small photos, his gorgeous Swan was in the nude flashing him a pose and a flirty grin. His personal favorite was Emma in a sexy sailor outfit sitting on his desk. He was already half hard just thinking about her taking these for him. It perfectly displayed her beauty, her skin, her eyes, and her perfect curves graced that portrait.

He eyed his favorite picture of her in her sailors' costume, turning it over. The back read, "For those lonely nights at sea, don't ever stop thinking about me."

These were most certainly better than any erotic novel or playboy. His Emma would always be the sexiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on, clothes or not.

Thank you for reading! As always leave a like, comment, idea, prompt, or suggestion down below! Which story should I update next? The List? When in Neverland? Or another one-shot? Let me know!

You can follow me on tumblr on my Captain Swan Blog captain-swan-coffee


End file.
